101 Ways To Embarrass A Mage
by purpledragon6
Summary: The members of the guild take turns embarrassing each other in some of the craziest ways possible. Rated T for light swearing and a few pairing moments in between.


**A/N: -walks around the house in PJs, sits at my laptop and tries to think of what to write.-  
**

**Me: Well, I do like Fairy Tail, and I do like making fun of the Iron dragon, and I do like romance drabbles- Hm, why not combine them? **

**P.S: Props to the fanfiction within a fanfiction :P I don't really watch My Little Pony but my friend does so she helped me out.**

* * *

_**The TARDIS muffin: A fanfiction by- Eh, no one has to know.**_

_Derpy always had some crazy idea in that head of hers. These ideas would usually range from something as simple as a craft she thought of, or as difficult as a trip to the moon inside a shipping box. Whatever the idea may be, she always seemed to get her good friend, the Doctor, involved with the plot. Take now for example, where the Doctor found himself with her in such a bizarre circumstance that he was at the moment, attempting to figure out where this idea landed on his scale of simple to just flat-out insane. Well, he was getting very close to figuring that out._

_"Derpy, I don't believe that any of this is safe." The Doctor said for what had to be the millionth time since this whole adventure began. "I don't believe you have given this plan much of a thought."_

_"Of course I have, silly! I planned all the way up to here after all." Derpy chirped in her usual happy tone. "Now, stop being such a worry wart and hand me that thing over there please."_

_"I have every right to worry!" The doctor reminded her, finally picking a spot on the scale to place this misadventure, which ended up being flipping crazy, which was pretty high up there. "And this thing you've pointed to is a potted plat. What do you need it for anyway?"_

_Derpy smiled and ignored the Doctor's question as she skipped over to said plant, plucked it from its spot on the floor, and carried it back to point A with her. The Doctor watched curiously as she plucked a few leaves from the plant, and set them aside for a later use, thought this for some reason made the Doctor all the more weary. Eh, maybe it was just from Derpy's usual antics in general that made him feel this way about a simple plant, but since it was a gut feeling he felt a need to go along with it._

_"Derpy, I think it would be safer if I took over from here." He tried to tell her gently, walking over to her side and nudging her._

_"B-but, you pwomised I could lead our adventure this time. D-don't your trust me?" Derpy turned suddenly and gave the doctor 'That Look', which was the biggest, most adorable puppy dog eyes anyone had ever seen._

_How could the Doctor say no to that face? Simply saying no of course, but this was Derpy he was talking about! He couldn't just go back on his word like that. He did promise her free reign over one of their adventures after all. It just wouldn't be fair of him at all, so with a deep breath, he finally nodded his head and backed away from her slowly._

_"Alright Derpy. Just be careful okay?" He cooed softly, trying to sound calm but still wincing as Derpy began to jump up and down in excitement._

_"You got it, Doctor!" She cheered, giggling happily as she did so. "I promise that nothing will go wrong ever!"_

_"You keep that promise, Derpy." The Doctor said, patting her head with his hoof. "I'll just be over here if you need anything."_

_With that, the brown horse trotted back over to his original spot and sat down, just waiting for the grey Pegasus to call him over for assistance (How ironic). After about ten minutes though, he returned anyway just to check to see what she was up too and why she was being so quiet._

_"What are you doing, Derpy?" He asked, finding her sitting on the floor, seemingly waiting for something._

_"I'm just waiting." She replied rather bluntly, resting her head onto her hooves to keep it upright._

_"What for?" He pressed, joining her at her spot on the ground._

_"For the muffins to get done! I wasn't sure how to set the TARDIS, but I thought fifteen minutes would be enough." Derpy replied, watching at the Doctor raised a hoof and rubbed his temple._

_"Derpy, how many times have I told you not to use the heart of the TARDIS for baking muffins?" He gently scolded. "Now I thought you wanted to choose a location in time and space for an adventure, not just the kitchen."_

_"A lot of times and I did! But since this is my adventure and I get to say what goes, so I thought it would be okay." Derpy squeaked, giggling happily as her tail swayed back and forth behind her as she jumped back up. "And I chose Muffin Land as my location! Which is also the kitchen!"_

_"Muffin Land?" Well, this was news to him._

_"Of course, silly! The one place in the world that has all of the best muffins!" Derpy replied, suddenly withdrawing a tin of muffins from out of nowhere. "I think they're done now! Here, try one!"_

_The Doctor winced a touch away from the tin, still feeling heat pouring off of it and wondering how Derpy was managing to hold it without even burning herself. Still, he didn't want to be rude by refusing one, so he carefully picked up the still hot treat and attempted to hold it until it cooled off. This attempt ended with him placing it on a nearby counter and waiting. Finally, after about a minute he decided to try one and bit into it. It was good, if not a little bit warm still, and it tasted of blueberries and something else that the Doctor couldn't place. Looking down curiously, his eyes lit up in surprise when he noticed something off about the muffin._

_"Um, Derpy? Why is the muffin blue?" He asked, watching Derpy bouncing back and forth in excitement, as if she had been waiting for him to ask her this since the beginning. '_

_"Because its a TARDIS Muffin!" She squeaked happily, "Now we can take the cupcakes to our friends at the guild! So everyone can be happy!"_

_"What a great idea, Derpy! Lets go visit the guild!" The doctor agreed as the pair-_

* * *

"Shrimp! Don't read that!" Levy was suddenly pulled from the parchment she had laid out in front of her by a very annoyed Gajeel, who was now holding Levy up by her shirt collar.

"W-wow. I didn't know tha-" Levy cut herself off again to break into another fit of giggles. "My Little Pony Fanfiction?"

"S-shut up! I didn't write it or anything if thats what you're thinking!" Well, it wasn't what she was thinking at first but now she was.

"Aww, I thought it was kind of cute... Especially the part with the TARDIS muffin." Levy couldn't even finish the sentence before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Now you're making fun of it!" He shot back, frowning darkly at her.

"Am not! Can you put me down now?" Levy replied, sounding a tad annoyed herself as she attempt to get free.

"Woman, if you tell anyone I swear I'll-" He was obviously angry, but he set Levy down gently as he tried to think of what he could do to her that he wouldn't regret later.

"Pin me to a tree and brand me again?" Levy finished up, sending him on a guilt trip rather early. "And I wasn't making fun of you before you know. I was happy to have the reading material."

"Really?" Well, that was a surprising thing to hear from the solid script mage.

"Yes, and don't worry. I won't tell anyone what you wrote." The bluenette replied, nodding her head as if to confirm her words. "Unless you do something that forces me to bring it out in an act of revenge."

"You wouldn't dare!" Levy didn't reply to this, she simply smiled and began to walk away. "Hey! Shrimp! Get back here and promise that you won't!"

The Iron dragon suddenly took off after her, which is around the time she took off running. Meanwhile, neither of the two seemed to remember that the parchment was still on the table, and neither seemed to notice Natsu suddenly enter the room and cross over to it. The pink haired male looked both ways before plopping himself down where Levy was once sitting and carefully picked up the paper and began to read it. He only got about half way though, before jumping out of his chair.

"My Little Pony!? Oh man, I've gotta show Lucy!"


End file.
